Los Inmortales
by kastiyana
Summary: Cap4: Inglaterra- Los siglos iban y venìan, su apariencia adulta se había manifestado, su iniciación sexual con Francia se había consumado, pero la amargura que cargaba en su memoria iba mucho más allá de sus rasgos juveniles.
1. die Unsterblichen

**Nota: **Otro regalito para Van der Bank, yo ni siquiera tengo como OTP esto, ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido esto en situaciones normales, pero la idea sobrenatural de cómo un humano pasa a ser nación me estaba dando vueltas hace tiempo y entonces la utilicé. Es un poco angustioso la verdad... espero que te guste de todos modos. Cualquier error, está escrito de 1 a dos y pico de la mañana, así que buen...

**Resumen**: Su humanidad había perecido en la mitad del siglo XV y entonces, Gilbert, ahora Prusia, abrazó la inmortalidad con lujuria. Debieron pasar siglos antes de comenzar a comprender la soledad que venía con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>die Unsterblichen<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Mil veces no! - había exclamado Prusia al escuchar la idea. Una cosa fue que se lo hubieran hecho a èl, que nunca había tenido a nadie, que había sido insignificante siendo mortal y que ahora que había sido convertido en la personificación de un país había renacido. Es irónico, pero él nunca se había sentido vivo realmente hasta que fue convertido en una nación.<p>

Cuando se elegía a un hombre para ello normalmente trataban de que fuera alguien sin familia, alguien a quien nadie fuera a echar de menos, y alguien que ademàs cumpliera con el rasgo de representar de forma prototípica las características de su nación, y Gilbert Bielschmidt lo había sido. Un muchachito barbárico, frío, belicoso, socarrón, orgulloso. Un vàndalo orgulloso de ser germànico, de empuñar su espada en nombre de su rey. Su humanidad había perecido en la mitad del siglo XV y entonces, Gilbert, ahora Prusia, abrazó la inmortalidad con lujuria. Debieron pasar siglos antes de comenzar a comprender la soledad que venía con ello. Siglos de guerras, de muertes, de cambios; ver morir reyes, niños, mujeres y hombres a los que había aprendido a amar, porque más allá de esa apariencia de nieve Prusia había aprendido a amar, a su gente, a sus jefes, a sus tierras. A sus nuevas tierras del oeste, a ese muchacho de ojos azules que al principio le habìa recordado a sì mismo y que luego había querido como si fuera una parte de èl.

Ludwig era un mortal, y como tal Prusia sabía que no debía quererle, pero ahí estaba, huérfano, serio, sosteniendo su rifle con sus diecisiete años como si bailar con la muerte fuese un juego, como si ir a la guerra fuera ir a la escuela. Prusia participaba en las batallas haciéndose pasar por un mortal màs, sin que nadie notara la ausencia de cansancio y hambre en sus rasgos albinos y eternamente jóvenes. La unificación de las tierras del Imperio Alemàn era inminente para poder mantener la seguridad de su reino. Una serie de tierras se fusionarìa en una sola gran nación y eso significaba una nueva identidad nacional, un nuevo nombre, un nuevo himno, una nueva personificación y otro mortal que dejarìa su condición como tal para vender su alma al mundo.

Prusia había visto a ese nuevo recluta con sus ojos glaciares y algo en esa rebeldía barbárica le había atraído como la espada a la sangre. Le había enseñado a disparar, a buscar refugio en medio del campo de guerra, a amarrar un vendaje en caso de herida, a buscar qué comer, a esconderse en medio de un mar de cadàveres. Ludwig tenía voz hombre, cuerpo de guerrero y alma de niño. Su espìritu recto, fiel, amable y taciturno eran como un bàlsamo a sus siglos llenos de yagas; Ludwig le recordaba que había que servir a la patria, que habían causas que valían la pena y Prusia le hubiera querido decir que no había mejor causa que luchar por tener el derecho a vivir la vida en cada uno de sus segundos, de vivirla como si fueras a perderla mañana. Porque la gracia de la vida era precisamente saber que era algo pasajero, esa fugacidad, ese fulgor tan frágil era lo que le daba la belleza, y èl no lo había tenido en cuenta nunca hasta ahora.

Precisamente ahora que veía las arrugas de Otto, su canciller, que lucían màs acentudas mientras sonreía por haber vencido a Francia. Esas arrugas, esas canas eran las marcas del tiempo, y Prusia las envidiaba profundamente, porque èl habìa vivido siglos màs que èl, pero su cuerpo nunca iba a a gastarse y seguiría prisionero para siempre. Cuando le dijeron que de ahora en adelante Prusia daría lugar a otra nación había sentido entonces las brisas de la libertad, pensó en su próxima mortalidad. Tal vez se casaría, tendría hijos, tal vez podría irse de viaje con su nuevo amigo y conocer América; se decía que era la tierra de la libertad y eso era lo que Gilbert, ese humano que aún seguía en alguna parte de èl, estaba pidiendo a gritos. Toneladas de libertad para vivirlas y malgastarlas.

Cuando le señalaron quien era el candidato a nación, deseó con toda su alma haber oído mal.

-Es un chiquillo, no tiene idea ¿Cómo va a poder representar a la grandiosidad de mi hermosa persona? kesesese - dijo, queriendo sonar arrogante, pretendiendo, que era lo que mejor le salía desde que había dejado de ser humano.

-Eso se lo tendrías que decir a èl, ha aceptado, dice estar feliz de servir a su patria.

-Así es – contestó la voz ronca, severa, segura y familiar de Ludwig que había entrado al cuarto donde estaban los gobernantes y la representación humanoide de Prusia.

-¡Mil veces no! - había gritado entonces el albino.

-No me hubiera esperado que tú fueras una nación, Gilbert – le dijo el joven rubio cortesmente – Pero creo que me has enseñado muy bien mientras libràbamos la guerra contra Francia, será un honor asumir las responsabilidades desde ahora.

-Tu dices eso porque no tienes idea lo que es- le había advertido entonces Prusia, con toda la calma que pudo proyectar en tu voz – No lo hagas, sé que ahora piensas que no tienes nada que perder, que lo mejor sería entregar tu vida a tu país, pero eso es porque no sabes hasta que punto el dejar de ser humano es la más grande pérdida que puede afrontar un hombre.

-Si has aprendido a conocerme en estos meses, sabes que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Prusia bufó desesperado, miró a Austria, como siempre de señorito indiferente. Este tipo siempre había sentido la más absoluta apatía hacia estos casos, es como si ver nacer una nueva nación, ver como alguien perdía su mortalidad, le regocijara, somo si fuese una venganza divina por lo que el había sufrido al dejar de serlo. Si alguna vez le preguntaban el decìa "Alguien que siente tanto desprecio por su vida como para querer desvalorizarla de esa manera no merece mi ayuda ni compasión". Prusia se acercó una vez màs al rubio, lo agarró de los brazos con insistencia, aunque fuese màs alto y màs fornido que èl.

-¿Te han explicado el procedimiento? ¿La forma en que te arrancan el alma? ¿El ritual de la sangre? ¿La marca de hierro?

-Todo eso y que voy a nacer de nuevo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Vende tu alma! - gritó antes de salir por la puerta. Unos monjes encapuchados comenzaron a entrar con los implementos y Prusia sintió ganas de vomitar. Otto saliò a verle proponièndolo, el horror.

-Si tanto te importa la vida de ese muchacho ¿No te gustaría seguir velando por èl? -

Prusia entonces le había observado atónito, sin entenderlo – Cuando sea una nación recién formada necesitará alguien que lo guíe, tu eres el antecedente directo, no tienes por qué volverte humano o desaparecer como nación personificada si no quieres.

El albino sopesó sus posibilidades. Estaba a un paso de volver a ser humano, de recuperar su vida, de ser libre, por otra parte ¿Podría disfrutar de su libertad una vez que devolvieran su alma humana y fuera consciente del horror que estaba sufriendo Ludwig? Si el dolor y la culpa ahora le atormentaban ¿Cómo lo atormentaría un alma humana?

-¿Puedo seguir viviendo así una vez que no tenga territorio que representar?

-Es la primera vez que una nación, reino o imperio al desaparecer, no quiere recuperar su humanidad, pero me imagino que sí puedes porque en cierto modo formas parte de èl.

Y la vida era irónica, porque justamente ahora que estaba reencantàndose con el mundo gracias a ese muchacho que era parte de sí como nación, ahora lo vería perderse y sería èl, el grandioso Prusia, quien pasaría a formar parte de Ludwig, como un apéndice. Era eso o dejarle completamente solo. Y él sabía como era renacer como inmortal y enfrentar estas nuevas soledades plagadas de paranoia.

-Seguiré siendo una personificación – Otto asintió y entró al lugar donde se llevaba el ritual probablemente a comunicar su desición. Prusia esperó horas, que para èl no eran nada, porque para quien es inmortal una hora es un suspiro y un parpadeo.

Al abrirse la puerta, salió el desfiladero de monjes, hombres y tras èl, un niño pequeño que aparentaba cinco años miraba alrededor curiosamente. Pero no tenía ojos de niño, eran los ojos de un adulto, de un muchacho de diecisiete años que recièn comienza a comprender lo que ha hecho, que ha sido herido con una daga, marcado a hierro y arrancado de su alma y humanidad por siglos y tal vez para siempre. Un chico que habìa perdido su nombre y ahora era Alemania. Prusia se agachó junto a èl, le tomó en brazos y preguntó con la voz màs casual y juguetona que pudo para liberar la tensión y evitar decirle "Te lo dije".

-¿Todo bien, pequeño West? - la pequeña nación asintió con su cabeza incapaz de hablar por miedo a escuchar su voz de niño.

-Bien entonces... ahora ven conmigo, que el grandioso yo te enseñarà a ser la mejor nación del mundo, kesesese

* * *

><p>Prusia despertó de un salto al recordar todo aquello haciendo estremecerse el colchón que compartía con su hermano de tierras, su razón de existir. Porque renunciar a su humanidad por Ludwig había sido el acto de redención màs grande y màs humano que había hecho en toda su existencia, contando sus dos vidas. Renunciar a su mayor deseo por amor era mejor que renunciar a su persona por la patria, y eso lo sabían ambos, por eso Ludwig lo encarcelaba entre sus brazos por las noches, en especial en noches como esta en que Alemania se caía a pedazos, en que su pueblo sufría las locuras de Hitler, en que el mundo les volvía la espalda y lo maldecían mil veces y aún así debía levantarse a entrenar y luchar por una causa ridícula.<p>

Prusia lo sabìa, siempre se lo advirtió y ahora entre insultos, bromas pesadas y juegos exasperantes intentaba subirle el ànimo. Alemania, ahora lucía exactamente como Ludiwg había lucido en la guerra franco-prusiana: metro noventa, músculos, rubio dorado, ojos azules, semblante de hierro; pero la expresión era distintas, la de alguien que no es humano, que ha librado guerras, que ha vivido un siglo, que ha dejado de sentir y que busca calor insistentemente en los brazos de Prusia, quien con un beso doloroso y comprensivo le dice aquello que necesita oír: No eres humano pero sigues sintiendo... eres eterno pero sigues amando... mientras puedas seguir sufriendo el dolor de tu pueblo no todo esta perdido.


	2. Qui veut vivre pour toujours?

**Qui veut vivre pour toujours?**

_But touch my tears with your lips  
>Touch my world with your fingertips<br>And we can have forever  
>And we can love forever<br>Forever is our today _

_(Queen – Who wants to live forever)_

Fue poco después de su conversión cuando François Bonnefoy, ahora Francia, pudo comprender los orígenes de la nación que lo había visto nacer. Aunque entonces su país tenía otro nombre. A veces el galo pensaba que fue el hecho de tener tantos nombres, tantas identidades lo que lo llevó, en su adultez como nación y como individuo a tener tantas personalidades. Le gustaba referirse a sí mismo como un individuo. Era la la única identidad existencial que le quedaba al no poder referirse a sí mismo como 'humano'.

Al convertirse en inmortal, se enteró que Galia había sido producto de la ocupación celta en Europa y que la invasión de los romanos, que llegaron siglos después, produjo la mezcla idiomática, la mezcla de culturas, de personas, de ideas. Luego de que la religión católica se asentara en el siglo IV fue cuando ya Galia adquirió fuerza como pueblo aunque solo habìa una serie de feudos independientes.

François entonces no había tenido apellido. Era simplemente el chiquillo de los mandados, el que se embarraba los pies, el que tenía las manos ajadas de tanta tierra, herramienta y fuerza bruta. Era apenas un muchachito de catorce años al que le parecía haberlo vivido todo, y aún así nada. En la casa del señor habían banquetes abundantes, bailes, músicos, bufones. Se escuchaban risas. François casi no escuchaba risas desde su casucha y tampoco veía mucha comida. Si bien no moría de hambre – porque siempre conseguía tener lo que necesitaba a base de artimañas y engaños – no le bastaba con tener un techo y recibir menos de lo que se merece.

Estaba harto de servir a otros, de comer lo que sobra, de cortarse el cabello casi a la raíz para no tener piojos, de no poder bañarse en una tinaja de agua caliente; de que le dijeran 'el chiquillo' como quien dice 'la rata', ' el bicho'. Querìa ser un señor, el más grande de todos, que le respeten y le veneren al pasar.

Fue específicamente en una de esas veces, en que fue mandado màs de la cuenta, en que se encogió en el catre de paja de su casucha, llorando de rabia y juró a los cuatro vientos que daría cualquier cosa por tener una casa grande, los banquetes, los bailes, músicos y los bufones. Era ya casi el año 500 cuando se le acercó un hombre encapuchado, con una sonrisa ratonil y perversa.

François, el sin apellido, no logró alarmarse. Todos los días veía gente sin dientes, sucia, encapuchada para esconder su miseria y, muchas veces, la lepra. No pudo asustarse, ni siquiera cuando le ofrecieron asì, descaradamente, "La inmortalidad a cambio de tu humanidad". No llegó a a asustarse porque pensándolo bien ¿Qué es la humanidad si se es tan pobre? Un detalle.

Lo llevaron sin que el muchacho pusiera resistencia alguna a un rincón boscoso; el sendero se hacía más estrecho y el camino cada vez más oscuro. Al ingresar a la cueva, el chiquillo pudo encontrarse con una decena de hombres sin rostro que lo esperaban a la luz de un fuego pedestre y un olor a podrido. Le hicieron desvestirse y asearse; le arroparon con una túnica oscura y limpia, mientras metían un fierro, con el sello que lo marcaría para siempre, al fuego. Voluntariosamente François, el sin apellido, dejó que cortaran su brazo, ofreciendo su sangre a quien sea que le fuera dar la oportunidad de ser grandioso. Aguantó el corte, la visión de la sangre y el dolor del hierro marcándole, que había sido más potente que cualquier otra quemadura o herida que hubiera sufrido en su corta vida. No solo le quemaba la piel. Había un ardor que se extendía desde dentro hacia afuera, como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas para reemplazarlas con astillas y luego, con un vacío.

Y entonces despertó de pronto. Fue arrojado al mundo por segunda vez en su vida. No sabía si esa era la palabra precisa ¿Estaba vivo? Esto era demasiado, mucho más que eso. Estar vivo siempre le había parecido mediocre y más aun en comparación a esto que era ahora. Él no era una persona, ni un humano, era una nación, una fuerza de personas, una historia, un idioma, una visión de mundo y un conjunto de tradiciones y ritos integrados en un solo individuo.

En ese momento pudo entender toda la historia, todo lo que o rodeaba. Supo que fuera de él habían más tierras, que si quisiera podría comprender esas y todas las demás cosas del universo. Examinó su cuerpo y descubrió que su figura juvenil en realidad poco o nada había cambiado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y descubrió, maravillado, que no había nada vivo en ella, nada ruin. El había superado esos defectos humanos. No más ardor, ni picazón, ni repugnancia.

De pronto le invade una ansiedad nunca antes experimentada.

Ni siquiera el aturdimiento de la quemadura le detiene. Se pone de pie de prisa, ante el asombro de los hombres que lo convirtieron.

-No tan de prisa, señor – le pidió uno de ellos tomàndole de la manga de la túnica – Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo ahora.

François, ahora Galia, no entendía muy bien todo lo que esa frase conllevaba.

-Lo sé, pero necesito hacer algo, quiero vivirlo todo, verlo todo, tener toda la belleza del mundo en mi reino- expuso. Sin tener en realidad idea de lo que hablaba.

Junto con su suerte, otra cosa que había comenzado a crecer fue la vanidad. Su cabello crecía en unas graciosas ondas rubias y, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, pudo mimar sus hebras con peines especiales al tiempo que usaba las mejores telas para cubrirse luego de amanecer en la esponjosa cama que ahora tenía en una habitación que era más grande que la casucha que alguna vez había tenido.

En breve comenzó a recorrer sus alrededores y en uno de esos viajes, cruzando el canal de agua, llegó a la tierra de al lado. Galia caminaba por los bosques de esas tierras desconocidas cuando escuchó el bosque agitarse. Recordando sus instintos de plebeyo callejero aguzó sus oídos y volteó rápidamente en dirección a los crujidos de hojas. Y allí lo vio la primera vez, pequeño, sucio, de ceño fruncido, sus ojos verdes brillando con una mezcla de miedo y valentìa y una piedra en la mano listo para lanzarla en su dirección.

-Bonjour! - Saludó el galo y lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un chillido y la pedrada en su rodilla – Merde! - se quejó mientras veía al niño salía corriendo buscando salir del bosque. François, apenas se hubo recuperado de la impresión, salió de la frondosidad boscosa preguntándose a qué se había debido esa reacción. Ese niño, si su instinto no fallaba, era 'como èl'. Un inmortal ¿A qué se debían tantas aprehensiones?

Volvió varias veces al mismo lugar y observó al chiquillo en silencio mientras jugaba con los conejos, hablaba solo, buscaba frutos que echarse a la boca y luego de embarrarse toda la tarde se devolvía por el mismo sendero por el que había llegado. Esto llevó a François a una sola conclusión: este niño era un bárbaro, un pequeño salvaje, y de la gente de su pueblo solo podía esperarse lo mismo. Más apatía, gritos y cosas desagradables. Aún así, Galia resolvió que debía llevarse bien con sus vecinos, por muy horripilantes, incivilizados que fueran y por muy mal gusto que tuvieran.

La próxima vez que se presentó ante él, llevó una cesta con pastelillos, y unos juguetes que no fueran violentos, unos muñecos de madera, por ejemplo. Esta vez él sorprendió al crío. No quería hacerlo de todos modos, pero el salvaje parecía estar tan concentrado hablando con el viento que no lo vio venir. Nuevamente chilló y agarró lo primero que pudo usar como arma para blandirla en contra de él: una ramita.

El galo mostró la canasta, dejando ver su contenido con la esperanza de que los regalos ablandaran el carácter del chiquillo.

-What is that? - preguntó desconfiado mientras levantaba cada vez más su ramita con la intención de amenazarle.

-Norritoure, pour toi...

El chiquillo puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-Say that again

-Pardon? Que tu veux dire?

François vio la misma expresión de nuevo y lo entendió. Era la primera vez que escuchaba una legua distinta a los dialectos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Seguro lo que le perturbaba màs era entenderle, incluso a pesar de la novedad. El galo siguió con el protocolo que él mismo se había propuesto y le ofreció la canasta al pequeño. El bàrbaro se acercó, así en un arrebato y metió la mano para sacar un racimo de uvas. Le parecieron dulces y cerró los ojos fascinado mientras el jugo se escurría por su comisura sin elegancia alguna. Pasaría mucho tiempo en que Inglaterra seguiría viendo las uvas como un manjar exquisito y valioso.

A François nunca le habían gustado los niños, seguro porque cuando fue pobre vivía entre un montón de chiquillos mugrosos que pedían comida y hurgaban en los desperdicios. Aun así, visitar al pequeño Arthur, Britania, se había transformado en una costumbre para ambos, porque aunque el niño siguiera gruñendo cuando lo veía, sabía que le esperaba. Lo sabía porque las pocas veces que no había podido acudir a la cita o que había llegado tarde, lo había encontrado lloroso y reclamón en medio de chillidos.

-¿Para què has venido? ¡Pensè que te habìas muerto! Iba a hacer una fiesta y todo... desaparece, no te necesito acà.

Esa era la época dorada entre ellos dos, según recordaba Francia. Con todo, las peleas, las rabietas del chiquillo, las patadas en las canillas. Galia le leía historias, le enseñaba de su cultura, de sus costumbres. Britania ponía atención, preguntaba, decía que todo era desagradable y luego en secreto intentaba imitarle. Como la vez que se dejó crecer el pelo espantosamente y se vía aún más animal de lo que ya era.

Bajo los recuerdos de ese pasado, se sintió profundamente traicionado cuando Inglaterra, ya adolescente quiso disputarle las tierras de Normandía. Lucharon por 116 años. Un siglo de batallas, de sangre, distancias, discordias y aunque al galo le gusta saber que hubo ganado, sabía que algo irremediablemente se ha quebrado entre ellos. Ya no es esa simple antipatía juguetona la que existía en esa primera y pueril relación infantil. Ahora hay cicatrices gigantes. El rencor de Inglaterra al no haber podido quedarse con las tierras , el dolor de Francia al perder a Jehanne - lo mas puro, lo mas bueno que había tenido – sembraron un abismo entre ellos. Uno más grande que el canal de la Mancha.

Durante años desperdició sus noches deseando todos los males del mundo a su enemigo. Quería hacerle lo mismo. Darle alguien puro y bueno a Inglaterra, que Dios mandase un ángel a la vida de ese maldito para que él pudiera arrancárselo de las manos y hacerle sentir lo mismo.

Fue precisamente una de esas noches en que los odios de Francia se cocinaban con especial ardor, que cruzó el canal de la Mancha, se metió al palacio sin ser visto y cuchilla en mano lo observó: rubio, cejón, repugnante, mientras resollaba sus aires salvajes en medio de lo que seguro era un sueño abominable.

Inglaterra lo olió desde sus fantasías, abrió los ojos y se puso en guardia observando incrédulo la daga en la mano de su eterno enemigo. Eterno, porque ya casi no podía recordar una vida en que no se hubiesen odiado.

-¿Qué haces acá rana inmunda? Tu cuchitril está al otro lado del charco, desaparece...

-Eres el ser más despreciable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer- escupió el galo intentando reflejar todo su odio.

-¿En serio? ¿Y para eso has venido? Podrías habértelo ahorrado, ahora encargo a Dios lo que me va a costar dormirme con el recuerdo de tu fea cara de chivo, voy a pedir que me indemnices por esto...- y mientras el bastardo hablaba, Francia no se perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Estaba buscando un lugar frágil, blando, donde la daga hiciera más daño, donde sangrase y le causara un dolor mínimo que compensara el agujero que él tenía por la muerte de Jehanne. Inglaterra seguía insultando y Francia pensaba en que el chiquillo que alguna vez se había sentado en sus piernas para que el cortase su pelo, se había convertido en un hombre. Britania era un reino ahora; uno exuberante como él. La perspectiva cambió totalmente.

Francia acercó su daga al pecho del dueño de casa, quien contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la herida, la sangre y luego su venganza. La herida nunca vino; en vez de eso Francia rasgó su camisón en un tajo vertical, certero, rápido. Lanzó la daga al suelo y se lanzó sobre él. Como si ahora él fuese el animal salvaje, e Inglaterra tenía la misma expresión azorada que había tenido entonces, hace cientos de años, en ese bosque mientras agitaba la ramita contra él. Ahora estaba incluso más indefenso.

¿Será que Inglaterra tambièn pensó rápidamente en la posibilidad? ¿La había estado maquinando desde antes? ¿O era su nueva manera de humillarlo? Con sus zarpas de bestia agarró sus nalgas por sobre las mallas del francés en un gesto extremadamente provocador y el resto es historia. Solo un capítulo más de muchos.

Francia se sumergió en Inglaterra, y luego al revés, luego se revolcaron solo por el gusto de provocarse gemidos y luego por venganza. Lo hicieron por castigarse. Porque se odiaban y porque aun así solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Cuando Antonio llegó con las noticias de un mundo nuevo fue cosa de mirarse, mutuamente con Inglaterra, para saber que habìan encontrado un nuevo motivo de discordia. Pero ahora las discordias tenìan un matiz lùdico nuevamente. No habìa necesidad de empezar una guerra en serio cuando se podìan regodear con tanta tierra.

Por más que caminaban, conquistaban y fundaban ciudades, parecìa que la tierra no se acabarìa nunca. Se reencontraban a veces en algunos parajes vírgenes para repetirse y mirarse con desprecio la mañana siguiente. Francia recordaba esos dìas como los nuevos buenos tiempos. No obstante, fue cosa de nada para que Inglaterra enloqueciera con tanta bastedad. Parecìa que lo ùnico que le gustaba màs que anexarse tierras nuevas era llenarse las manos con el exterminio de los nativos y en ese momentos, Arthur era màs imperio, màs inmortal y menos humano que nunca.

Fue cuando apareció la nueva nación, América colonial inglesa, o Alfred como èl le llamaba, que finalmente Arthur pareciò haber encontrado la razòn de vivir y su tormento en la misma persona. Francis lo supo reconocer al instante porque, él mismo había sentido esa fascinaciòn antes con Jehanne. Ese niño de ojos imposiblemente azules era el àngel de Inglaterra y aunque esta era su oportunidad dorada, de pronto ya no sentía tantas ganas de vengarse pos los mismos motivos de antes. Estas se fueron regenerando por otras razones, a medida que era olvidado por causa de ese niño. Los celos, las ansias de tener a su petite sauvage en exclusiva estaban haciendo mella en él.

François estaba seguro que estos pensamientos venìan a él porque tenía demasiado tiempo. El tiempo de pronto se convertía en su enemigo porque finalmente lo estaba viendo como la cárcel que era. Cada vez que le venían estas ideas a la mente se obligaba a recordar como había vivido al ser mortal: mugroso, pobre y denostado en un cuartucho de mierda.

Se sentìa entonces aun màs mal agradecido. No era feliz siendo este individuo inmortal. No podía y eso que tenía todo lo que François, el sin apellido, había querido: los banquetes, los bailes, la música, y hasta el bufón... a veces pensaba que el bufón era el mismo.

Intentaba entonces concentrarse en otra cosa. Mal que mal él también tenia un niño a su cargo. Mas, su pequeña colonia norteamericana era silenciosa, con pocas riquezas y muchos problemas. Luego de haber luchado con los indígenas por siete años, aburrido de librar una batalla de la que no obtendría ningún importante beneficio, simplemente le cedió las tierras a Inglaterra. Arthur amaba tener más colonias, era un cerdo imperialista, como él y España, pero peor.

Sin querer sus pensamientos seguían carriles patéticos. Si le daba lo que mas codiciaba ¿Inglaterra le tendría en mas estima? De eso nada, obviamente. Reino Unido izó sus banderas en su nuevo asentamiento y ni siquiera le dio las gracias.

Curiosamente ese gesto desdeñoso fue todo lo que Francia necesitó para colmarse. Francia siempre había sido medio rastrero y traidor, como el pícaro callejero que se arrastraba sin apellido. Sigiloso como una serpiente le susurro ideas de libertad al querido de su enemigo y Alfred, adolescente, explotado, necesitado de respeto, de reivindicación, escucho cada una de esas ideas. Estas se expandieron entre los colonos y poco a poco tomaron sentido. Fue solo cosa de sentarse y esperar a que el chico llegara a pedirle ayuda a su casa. Francia solo sonrió lo más benévolo que pudo y le dijo:

-No faltaba más, mon petite, este hermano mayor te ayudará a alzarte contra ese tirano imperialista

Hay cosas bastante rastreras en su historia como individuo. Por ejemplo, tener admitir que disfrutó viendo como el Imperio británico sucumbía ante la fuerza desmedida de su colonia y cómo se retorcía al perder a su ángel. Finalmente Inglaterra sufría como él mismo había sufrido al perder a Jehanne. O más importante: era Arthur – el individuo salvaje – quien se quedaba solo nuevamente y tarde o temprano, pese al rencor que alimentó contra él tras esa 'traición' volvería a caer en sus sábanas en busca de consuelo. Y así fue.

¿Qué clase de ser retorcido buscaba calor en las fauces de su enemigo? Solo Reino Unido, y esa irracionalidad viciosa era una de las cosas que Francia más amaba de él ¿Eso lo no lo convertía en un ser retorcido a él también? Lo más probable es que sí, pero ya que no eran humanos daba lo mismo lo que fueran.

Ellos no eran humanos, eran más que eso. Por eso todo entre ellos era incomprensible y tan intenso.

Inglaterra ahora era Arthur, el de piel desnuda, sudores, fluidos; el de quejidos animalescos, pupilas dilatadas. Arthur la bestia salvaje que él encontró en el bosque hace más de mil años y que ni los libros, ni las leyes, ni las ciudades pavimentadas habían logrado domesticar. Arthur se regodeaba en él y le atropellaba, luego se recostaba y le exigía lo mismo, luego se sentaba sobre él, y así podían estar por días, sin cansarse, sin sentir sed, ni hambre. Las horas y los días eran un detalles cuando se disponía de tanto tiempo.

Pero como siempre todo entre ellos eran idas y vueltas. Muchas idas.

Durante la segunda guerra, cuando Alemania trajo sus demonios a Parìs y lo tuvo bajo la suela de sus botas, Inglaterra se mantuvo indiferente. Francia no podría decir que eso no le dolió, sin embargo, seria una desfachatez pensar que no se lo merecía. Finalmente Reino Unido se vio obligado a participar porque no podía permitir que el conflicto estallara en su casa. Luego vino Estados Unidos al ser provocado por Japòn y esa cooperaciòn habìa terminado uniendo a ambas naciones de una forma que solo creía posible entre ellos. Porque esa relación tirante era propia de Francia e Inglaterra, no del intruso. Le fue forzoso terminar de comprender que si quería formar parte de la vida de Inglaterra tendría que compartirlo con el chiquillo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-E hicimos una nueva película de súper héroes, de los Vengadores... - Exponía Estados Unidos como si a todos les importase. Francia intentaba cerrar su mente mientras revolvía su café y esperaba que Alemania explotara y lo hiciese callar- ya millones de personas en todo el mundo la han visto, incluso en Japón, es que nuestros súper héroes siempre han sido más geniales que todos... yo creo que deberíamos construir un monumento gigante en honor a Súperman en medio de New York City... o mejor aún, tener uno en cada ciudad para que la gente se impregne del espíritu heróico ¿O no?

-Oh, por el amor a tu maldito ego ¿Podrías callarte de una vez? Ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis propias ideas con todas tus estupideces...

-Es que ya estás muy viejo, ya no escuchas bien Inglaterra... deberías hacerte ver.

-Yo jamás permitiría que pusieran una estatua de Súperman en mi ciudad...- agregó Francia.

-Claro, ¿Ves?, Sería más digno poner la estatua de algún escritor de culto para que la gente los recordase y se viera estimulada a leer sus obras, podrían ser clásicos como Oscar Wilde, Shakespeare...

-Oh no, por favor, esos son aún más horripilantes – agregó el galo con una sonrisa chula, de esas que inventaba para exasperar al británico y por supuesto, funcionó. Inglaterra se volvió a él todo chispas en los ojos e iba a abrir la boca para soltar unas palabras nada bondadosas cuando Alemania finalmente cumplió la amenaza que su rictus serio estaba anunciando.

-¿Podrían callarse de una vez y comportarse como las potencias mundiales que se supone que son?

Italia a su derecha se removió un poco del susto despertando de su siesta. El germano se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz, cansado y propuso.

-Salgamos todos unos diez minutos, por favor, antes de seguir discutiendo el tema de la difusión cultural.

-¡Bien! - anunció Estados Unidos entusiasmado como un niño. - Le preguntaré a Japón si ya terminó el nuevo juego que le encargué para mi Nintendo DS, ahí se ven ancianos.

Inglaterra no alcanzó a protestar por el insulto, porque Alfred ya estaba al lado del nipón hostigándole. El humo que exhalaba su acompañante le picó la nariz, y sacudió el hedor con la mano, aun en ese humor de viejo gruñón en que lo había dejado su colonia.

-Esos vicios van a matarte algún día, rana- ladró, solo por molestar, no porque le estuviera molestando en serio. La verdad se le estaba antojando bastante echarse un cigarrillo a la boca él mismo.

-Como si eso fuese posible – rió amargamente – y aunque pudiera morir, no estaría mal, qui veut vivre pour toujours?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Sí, voy a seguir con esto. Pensé en un momento hacer MUCHOS paises, pero la vida no me da Así que solo haré lo que tengo casi listo que es Francia-Inglaterra-Estados Unidos- Canadá. De más está decir que el enfoque no es la historia universal si no otra cosa. Pero creo que el título sugiere de que va esto.

Próximo capítulo: **Why does it always rain on me**


	3. Con un poco de Maple y un poco de Son

**Nota: **Después del anterior supuestamente debía venir Inglaterra, pero no me aguanté. Culpen a Silvio y a los cds de musica cubana de mi papá.

¡Eso y que Canadá está de cumple!¡y yo le adoro! ¡cosito! Basta... a leer

* * *

><p><strong>Con un poco de Maple y un poco de Son.<strong>

_Hoy de tí hacia mí,  
>hoy de mí hacia tí<br>vamos a hablar en voz muy baja  
>dime lo que te pasa, déjame levantarte,<br>déjame darte un beso y curarte  
>vivamos de corrido, sin hacer poesía<br>aunque no esté de moda en estos días _

(Silvio Rodriguez)

Se escondió en la biblioteca al ser el único lugar donde se respetaba el silencio. No porque fuera su silencio, en realidad era una norma tácita, pero al menos allí nadie le molestaba por no hablar, por no dar su opinión. Ahí no tenía que defenderse. Matthew Williams había nacido en la Nueva Francia, hijo de un inglés, Lawrence Williams que se había mudado a la América francesa para casarse con Giselle. Hijo de acomodados comerciantes, Matthew no conoció jamás la pobreza, ni el frío, ni el hambre, ni la aventura. De hecho hasta los catorce años que tenía, seguía confinado en su cárcel de tres pisos, entre las lecciones de matemáticas, inglés, francés, piano y otras artes inservibles.

Su padre en múltiples ocasiones había manifestado molestia por su carácter taciturno, pero Matthew no sabía que hacer para darle en gusto. No encuentra sentido en lo que hace día a día así que se conforma con sumergirse en esa pasividad que le adormece y que le aterra. Tiene miedo del tedio, del aburrimiento, de que todo sea tan normal ¿Acaso la vida se vuelve interesante en algún momento?

Cuando está metido en sus libros al menos tiene la posibilidad de visitar mundos increíbles, con seres que tienen aventuras, que pelean en guerras, que rescatan mujeres hermosas, que visitan lugares lejanos. Matthew piensa que en el fondo toda la existencia que está alrededor suyo es igualmente un libro enorme y que él seguro no es más que un personaje terciario en toda esta novela. Hay algo de poesía en la vida real, en todo lo que fluye en los campos, en el rebotar de las coces de los caballos en las callejuelas empedradas, incluso en la forma en que los hombres se mueven. Solo que está mal escrita. Dios nunca fue un artista muy brillante, ahora que lo piensa.

Quiere algo extraordinario en su vida con tantas ansias que en el fondo estaba llamando a la tragedia con plegarias silenciosas. Fue una noche como cualquier en que la vida se le iba en suspiros de aburrimiento, en que llegaron esos hombres a su habitación. Una persona normal tal vez se hubiera asustado, pero el joven colono anglofrancés no podía tener ese reflejo instintivo de supervivencia. Esta irrupción tenía escrito _aventura_ en todo su frontis y el no podía perdérsela.

000

Cuando le ofrecieron el trato de dejar la mortalidad, de ser invencible, de ser más que todos las personas de Nueva Francia, a el jovencito le pareció tan interesante que ni se lo cuestionó. Por cuenta propia siguió a los encapuchados hacia el granero oscuro donde estaban esperándole para 'el ritual'. Matthew nunca había conocido la pobreza ni los dolores. Por eso cuando le sacaron sangre y le quemaron a hierro el dolor le hizo sucumbir en un desmayo, sin ni siquiera poder alzar la voz para quejarse.

Al despertar lo primero que supo es que algo había cambiado en él. No era solo su apariencia que ahora era la de un niño de cuatro años, ni su voz que ahora era hilillo más pusilánime y agudo que de costumbre. Era algo en la manera de ver, de sentir, de entender las cosas había cambiado. Fue presentado a quien era su dueño actualmente ¿Qué era esto? Nadie le había comentado que tendría dueño. El joven tuvo un absceso de rabia que murió al observar al personaje en cuestión. Un hombre de melena rubia, barba incipiente, ojos azules y porte principesco, ataviado con ropas exageradas, le observarba desde el marco de la puerta. Se dirigió a él con los brazos abiertos y le cargó diciéndole.

-Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, petite, yo soy el hermano mayor, Francia y tu eres mi querida colonia.

-La nueva Francia – contestó el, ahora niño, comprendiendo de golpe. El hombre que le había engatusado se sobaba las manos y murmuró.

-Misión cumplida – el viejo encapuchado les dio las espalda y con ademán, desapareció en una misteriosa este la de humo y vapores con olor a podrido. Francia agitó su pañoleta lastimeramente y se alejó del lugar, aún con el niño en brazos para llevarlo a uno de los salones de su palacio. Por que obviamente la palaciega mansión de la colonia tenía que pertenecerle a él.

Fue muy decepcionante comprobar que su vida no había sufrido grandes cambios desde su mortalidad hasta ahora. Ser la colonia de Francia no era lo que había esperado como plan de vida, cuando Matthew pensó en la inmortalidad imaginó otra cosa: poderes, aventuras, no esta pasividad algodonada. Francia era malcriado y malcriador, no sabía ahorrar y vivía quejándose por los ingleses que querían quitarle sus tierras. Al final, y solo por temor a los indios u otros sentimientos confusos que podría sentir hacia la nación inglesa, Francia terminó cediéndolo a Reino Unido.

Así pasó a ser Canadá y a estar bajo el poderío de un imperio que se creía el más grande y fuerte de este mundo. En la casa de Inglaterra en ese momento también vivía Alfred. Pasaron su pubertad juntos y aunque el nunca le dio guerra a su dueño, mientras Alfred vivía haciendo de las suyas para provocar al europeo, este siempre había tenido una preferencia ciega por 'América', como le llamaba cariñosamente.

Él no tenía ese trato con él. La verdad es que Canadá estaba seguro de que Inglaterra olvidaba su nombre constantemente pero a él ya no le afectaba. Pasar de progenitores sobreprotectores a un tutor egoísta y luego a otro indiferente le había enseñado una cosa. La vida es eso que pasa mientras te haces ilusiones con tu sueños de libertad y de grandeza.

Al menos cuando era mortal tenía la esperanza de acabar con el tedio en una cierta cantidad de años, ahora su deseo de ser extraordinario lo habia condenado para siempre ¿Qué eran unos cuantos años de miseria comparados con toda una eternidad de monotonía? Nada. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta.  
>El primer grito de la aventura había llegado con el levantamiento de los Estados Unidos. Inglaterra iba a librar a una guerra, y él, en su calidad de servidor de la corona británica por fin iba a ver algo de acción. La carabina le quemaba en las manos, el uniforme militar le picaba las espaldas, pero él quería esto. Mathew Williams solo había sabido de guerras a través de los libros de caballería así que no tenía idea que horrores podrían haber tras los campos de batalla en la vida real. Debió haberlo adivinado. Porque Dios no era un autor tan épico como Homero o los anónimos que escribieron al Cid y a Roldán. A Dios siempre le gustó lo grotesco.<p>

Ayudó a Inglaterra a luchar contra Estados Unidos. En ese entonces habían sido especialmente cercanos. Hasta le dio la impresión de que Reino Unido le observaba como un igual y, a veces, lo llamaba por su nombre. A Canadá le había gustado ser reconocido por una vez, pero nada más bastó que la guerra terminara y su hermano fuera libre para que esa relación tan frágil con Inglaterra se derrumbara. Y no había sido ni siquiera algo entre ellos. Como siempre era todo producto de la influencia de un tercero más importante que él.

Reino Unido estaba tan devastado que no tenía ojos para él – no que alguna vez los hubiera tenido – pero en ese momento, al parecer, verlo le recordaba la otra colonia que había perdido, y entonces se había alejado mucho más. Aun así, Canadá se mantuvo a su lado, obediente, sin cuestionarle su falta de atención. No fue hasta de extrañar que lo dejara ir sin mayor reclamos en 1867.

Ingenuamente, Matthew había pensado que si obtenía la libertad, como nación entonces su soledad no le pesaría tanto y que las nuevas responsabilidades de ser un país independiente le servirían para acabar con ese sentido de que su existencia no valía de nada. No obstante, ni siquiera la libertad tenía sabor a gloria, allí sumergido en el olvido como él estaba.

000

La primera vez que vio a su maldición morena, como él la llamaba en secreto, había sido cuando ambos aún eran colonias. Ya en el siglo XVII sus colonos viajaban al puerto de la Habana a buscar café, fruta, especias y – por qué no decirlo – a regodearse del paisaje caribeño. Los franceses establecidos en sus tierras asimismo habían pedido ayuda varias veces a los altos mandos españoles establecidos en la isla para poder detener el dominio inglés en ese lado de Norteamérica. Pero esa historia no les pertenece a ellos, sino a España, Francia e Inglaterra. A Canadá no le gusta recordar el inicio de su amistad con Cuba bajo los mandos de los europeos.

Luego había venido el periodo en que Estados Unidos tuvo el control sobre la isla. A Cuba no le gustaba recordar eso ni siquiera mencionarlo. En ese tiempo ella y Canadá solo habían tenido relaciones estrictamente comerciales y siempre bajo el alero de Estados Unidos que controlaba cualquier transacción que hiciera su nuevo dominio con cualquier nación. Había que considerar también que Alfred seguía considerando a su hermano como un "agente" de los británicos, siempre mirándole por encima del hombro como si en cualquier momento, Canadá fuera a sacar una carta traidora.

Las cosas entre Cuba y Estados Unidos habían comenzado a ponerse violentas durante la revolución y el odio mutuo pasó de ser una simple especulación a ser explícito luego de que la isla se independizara. Así, a mediados del siglo veinte, en plena guerra fría, los ánimos estaban de lo más caldeados. Cuba estaba en plena fascinación por el éxito de su revolución popular y Estados Unidos tenía afiladas sus garras, esperando la mínima excusa para darle un azote. Canadá realmente pensó que con el asunto de los misiles, su hermano iba a tener la excusa perfecta para iniciar una guerra nuclear. Finalmente los Soviéticos habían negociado por la vía pacífica con el jefe actual de Alfred para evitar la invasión la isla.

No era como que Cuba fuera indefensa en ese entonces. Había demostrado una fortaleza sobrenatural para soportar todos los ataques de Estados Unidos: sabotajes a instalaciones económicas, ataques a edificios civiles, filtración de espías; ataques y saqueos piratas, las quemas de campos de caña de azúcar – esto había resultado especialmente doloroso -. Sobrevivió a los múltiples intentos de asesinato a sus líderes y a los intentos de invasión. La resistencia de Fidel en ese entonces había sido tan eficiente que Estados Unidos y Kennedy debieron retirarse con la cola entre las piernas. No había que olvidar tampoco la ayuda de la Unión Soviética. Iván tenía una fijación especial por joder a Alfred, aparte de la fascinación que le despertaba la nación isleña.

En ese entonces por supuesto a Matthew no le importaba porque Cuba no era nada para él. No le odiaba como su hermano, pero tampoco eran especialmente cercanos. Siguió en su trato comercial con la isla, porque aunque ella quisiera negarlo, económicamente sin los suministros de Estados Unidos hubiera quedado en la ruina si no es porque la Unión Soviética le apoyaba y porque Canadá seguía importando tecnología y lo que le hiciera falta.

Aún así amigos, de lo que se dice amigos, no eran.

La primera vez que Cuba lo notó fue en una situación poco feliz en que lo confundió con Alfred, como todo mundo. La nación femenina le había visto de reojo y con eso nada más decidió que era buena idea agarrarlo a azotes. Si no es por Francia que le asegura a la morena que 'este no es Estados Unidos' probablemente, la latina le habría enterrado los colmillos.

Igualmente la escena se repitió varias veces. Sin importar cuantas veces le dijeran que 'estás confundiendo de nuevo a Canadá con Estados Unidos'. Para Cuba, Canadá no era nada, nada más una ficción que el cerdo imperialista había construido para infiltrarse con la excusa de 'no hay bloqueo económico de parte nuestra' y observarla de encubierto. El canadiense se habría molestado, de verdad. Porque esos dos lo tenían en medio de una situaciòn absurda y lo estaban forzando a tomar un bando cuando esta guerra no era la suya.

Pero no podía molestarse, porque fue ignorado por tantos años que recibir los golpes, los malos entendidos de Cuba consistía en toda una novedad. Llàmenlo masoquista, pero en cierto modo le gustaba, intencionadamente, peinarse y vestirse como Alfred solo para provocar la furia de la comunista y luego recibir sus taimadas disculpas.

La primera vez que se conversó realmente con ella fue en una junta de las Américas. La Unión Soviética había caído ya y Cuba se hallaba desprotegida. Por supuesto, Estados Unidos no perdía el tiempo y se dedicaba a amenazar a la nación comunista en cada oportunidad que la veía, como ahora. Ella, como siempre muy aguerrida, le había contestado con unos cuantos insultos altisonantes que le hicieron asomarse los colores al estadounidense, antes de salir por la puerta de la sala de juntas. Canadá se aproximó a su hermano con cautela y le recomendó.

-No creo que debas seguir incordiándola de esa forma, si no le hace daño a nadie.

-¿Cómo que no? - contestó Estados Unidos sulfurado – ¡Ya la viste! Interrumpiendo la democracia y la paz mundial con sus ideologías del mal y su ateísmo.

-De hecho es muy católica – le interrumpió el canadiense. En vano, porque su hermano ya no escuchaba nada.

-Lo que quiere es convertirnos a todos en naciones comunistas, imponer un régimen totalitario que suprime nuestras libertades y...

-Yo creo que tu estás suprimiendo su libertad al no dejarla ser.

Estados Unidos sí había escuchado eso, y lo observó horrorizado.

-¡Por favor Mattie!- comenzó a chillar - ¡No dejes que te convierta! ¡No seas uno de ellos!

-América ven acá ahora y deja de joder a tu hermano – La voz de Inglaterra, justo a tiempo para salvarlo de esta locura. A Mathew no se le escapaba que Reino Unido había dicho 'tu hermano' porque probablemente no recordaba su nombre, pero a estas alturas ser ignorado le daba igual. Fue por eso que se extrañó cuando ella tocó su hombro y le dijo.

-Hola Canadá.

La impresión fue tal que podría haberse estampado en el techo.

-Ho-hola... Cuba.

-Creo que nunca hemos hablado formalmente de nada – estableció ella descolocándole – y pensé 'Bueno, por qué no, si se vé que es una nación pacífica y no imperialista' – el canadiense boqueó intentando pensar en algo que decir; ella continuó – Eso y que además te quería dar las gracias por defender la legitimidad de mi régimen-

Ahora lo entendía. Ella lo había escuchado discutir con Alfred. Debía dejarle en claro de inmediato que el no era comunista, que él solo respetaba la diversidad.

-Y ahora me quedó más o menos claro que no eres él... que probablemente no tienes mucho que ver con él.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Somos dos naciones totalmente distintas! - Exclamó él dejándose oír por primera vez.

-Ya... lo siento por confundirte – se disculpó algo apenada. - Mi nombre humano es Carmen Guerrero – Ahora se estaba exponiendo a él en un modo más personal, como si quisiera _darse la molestia de conocerlo_. Eso bastó para que la nación norteamericana bajara sus revoluciones y le estrechara la mano.

-Matthew Williams – contestó él, bastante más cortante que ella. No obstante no pareció ofendida. Luego de concretar el apretón de manos (uno más rudo de lo que se pudiera esperar de un cuerpo femenino tan menudo) dijo.

-Y ya que no eres igual a _ese_ entonces vas a tener que demostrármelo – había un tonito autoritario en esa afirmación, como si se lo estuviese exigiendo.

-Bueno, si gusta puede venir a mi casa y yo le enseño las diferencias.

Cuba enarcó una ceja e hizo un gesto bastante gracioso, haciendo que a Canadá se le fuesen los colores a la cara.

-¡En qué está pensando señorita! ¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a las diferencias culturales e idiomáticas entre él y yo, a la ideología, a...

-Ya ya – le interrumpió ella divertida, incluso con un dejo de compasión hacia ese hombre tan torpe.- Aprendí la primera diferencia – El canadiense la observó con atención mientras ella lo señalaba con el dedo, afirmándole que se refería a él sin estarlo confundiendo con otra persona. -Tu no eres malintencionado como _ese_ – había algo muy poderoso en el rencor con que la cubana decía 'ese'. Un desprecio casi rayano en la repulsión que le infundía cierta seguridad al norteamericano. Al menos ella no lo dejaría en el olvido cegada por las luces de Alfred. - Si tu fueras _ese_ intentarías tomarme a la fuerza en mi menor descuido, porque lo único que ese cerdo imperialista quiere es verme sometida a él de nuevo, pero antes muerta ¿me entiendes?

Canadá asintió, sin entender mucho la verdad. No formaba parte de su sistema comprender lo que se sentía tener un orgullo tan grande, porque él nunca lo había tenido. Pero siempre había estado rodeado de naciones orgullosas: Francia, Inglaterra, el mismo Estados Unidos... ¿Por qué será? ¿Es que era masoquista? ¿O es que todo el mundo era tan grandioso en comparación consigo que él siempre terminaba siendo el monigote a la sombra de la soberbia de otros? Lo suyo era ser sensato, práctico, tranquilo, como mucho algo irónico.

Cuba no era eso. Era mucho más.

000

Cuba vino a visitarle la primera vez en invierno de 1991. Apenas terminó el ajetreo de navidad y año nuevo. Apareció trotando por el pasillo del aeropuerto, sonriente, de melena al viento y con un vestido largo de viscosa, pero su entusiasmada carrera fue frenada en seco al sentir el invernal frío canadiense. Por supuesto, Canadá había pensado en que esto podría suceder y cogió el abrigo que había traído para ella, poniéndolo sobre sus diminutos hombros morenos mientras saludaba.

-Hola, señorita, me alegro de verla finalmente.

La nación isleña sintió un alivio inexplicable al tener el abrigo puesto y le devolvió el saludo con un tonito juguetón.

-Hola, bonito... pero tuteame, oye, que me haces sentir como una vieja estirada y tenemos casi la misma edad.

Canadá, se ofuscó un poco por el trato personal, pero igual ni chistó cuando ella le agarró el brazo con confianza mientras se echaban a andar hacia fuera de aeropuerto.

-Quiero que me lo muestres todo – anunció ella entusiasmada y le cerró el ojo. El norteamericano comenzó a acalorarse y hasta podría decirse que tartamudeaba.- Ay, mijo, pero tu eres bien tímido ¿eh? Mira que ponerte así nada más te hablan ¿Te dan miedo las mujeres acaso?

"No, solo tú" pensó Canadá, pero negó con la cabeza y se concentró totalmente en echar las maletas a su automovil.

-Bueno, eres tímido, ya entendí, pero te voy a hacer hablar, bonito – le cerró el ojo ella.

En esa semana Matthew la había llevado a recorrer la Universidad de Montreal, la paseó por uno de sus parques de reserva ecológica, y fue ahí donde por primera vez se permitió hablar por largas horas sobre la importancia de conversar estos bosques vírgenes. Entonces ella le había admirado de tal manera que le pareció gallardo, alto y hasta valiente. También la llevó a un partido de jockey y a patinar sobre el hielo, donde por supuesto ella había demostrado ser bastante torpe.

Canadá la agarró de la cintura – mientras moría de vergüenza – para poder guiarla y ella en poco tiempo había aprendido a andar sola y se comenzó a deslizar graciosamente por el hielo. Parecía un cisne, o no, otra cosa. Porque los cisnes no tenían esa voluptuosidad que no se escondía ni bajo tres capas de lana.

En la noche llegaron a casa y el anfitrión le había preparado unos panqueques con jarabe de Maple, ella se sentó a observarlo mientras el le explicaba en su suave tono de voz lo que estaba haciendo. Ella le había dicho que no había jarabe de Maple en su isla pero sí uno de palma, él le había prometido hacer entonces el postre con ese jarabe cuando fuera a su casa y ella le sonrió de tal manera, como si se alegrara tanto con la idea de que él – el aburrido, por sobre todas las naciones – fuera a visitarla.

Se sentaron a la mesa junto a la ventana a comer los panqueques con un chocolate caliente. Comenzó a nevar copiosamente y Cuba se había fascinado, porque nunca antes había visto caer nieve en vivo.

-Mañana podemos salir a hacer muñecos de nieve y si quieres te puedo enseñar a practicar el Snowboard antes de que te vayas.

-Uy eso sería divertidisimo – contestó la isla. Luego miró la chimenea y le pidió si se podían ir a sentar frente al fuego. Canadá asintió, incapaz de negarle nada, ya sea porque le temía a su carácter explosivo, porque era mujer, porque era bonita o porque era su invitada y quería ser un caballero con ella. Como Inglaterra le había enseñado.

Se echaron sobre la acolchonada alfombra y la morena – confianzuda como siempre – se estiró sobre él. A estas alturas, la nación norteamericana ya no hacía mayores problemas por la proximidad física, los saludos de beso ni los abrazos a razón de nada. No significaba eso sí que en su fuero interno no se le llenara el estómago de burbujas.

-Dime algo en francés – le pidió ella llevada por un romanticismo femenino pueril. Solo porque este crepitar de la chimenea, más el paisaje nevado de afuera, sumado al semblante principesco de Matthew, le estaban infundiendo ideas tontas en su cabeza.

-Merci d'être venu me rendre visite – comenzó a decir él, solo para complacerla. Ella se había acurrucado más apoyando la cabeza en su hombro - Je suis toujours très solitaire en hiver -

- ¿De verdad? Pero tu invierno es muy bonito – comentó Cuba. Canadá negó con la cabeza y explicó.

-Rien n'est agréable quand vous êtes juste, je voudrais que tu puisses rester un peu plus.(1)

-Entonces te vendré a ver más seguido en invierno... y tu me vas a ver en verano ¿Te parece?

-Sounds grande.

-¡Qué encanto escucharte hablar francés! Este idioma suena mucho más bonito cuando lo hablas tú que cuando lo habla el frenchute cara de chivo.

Eso a Matthew le hizo mucha gracia y se tuvo que largar a reír. Seguro era el nerviosismo. Que le dijeran que era encantador y que le consideraran mejor en algo que a Francia era como para abrumar a cualquiera.

000

-¡Hola, Mateo! - le había saludado ella apenas le había visto. Vestía un vestido de tirantes, ancho, floreado, el pelo suelto y unas sandalias de cuero a ras de suelo. Canadá se sintió ridículo con su camisa, pantalón de traje, maleta negra y su palidez nórdica. Ella, sin embargo, no parecía notar las diferencias. Lo agarró de la mano arrastrándolo a su vieja camioneta. El trasto lucía despintado y parecía que iba a desarmarse en cualquier momento.- Tira la maleta a la parte de atrás- le aconsejó ella, en tono autoritario, por supuesto.

El norteamericano miró el compartimento dudoso, sin tener idea de si era seguro tirar su equipaje en ese vagón que amenazaba con desprenderse el resto del vehículo. No obstante ella había agarrado en volandas el equipaje para lanzarlo atrás sin problemas. Nota mental: Cuba era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Efectivamente, la camioneta daba saltos espasmódicos por el camino empedrado que llevaba desde el aeropuerto al centro de la Habana. Llegaron finalmente a una casona rodeada de arbustos, palmeras, y enredaderas floridas. El norteamericano por unos segundos se figuró que era un explorador de tierras salvajes y que debía sacar una navaja. Apenas entraron una colorida ave se aventó hacia la nación latina dando gritos. Ella le recibió sonriente en su hombro, sacando unos frutos secos de un cucurucho que andaba trayendo en su bolso tejido.

-Este es Mateo – le indicó al ave y luego volviéndose a su invitado le dijo- Este es Ernestito, le pusimos así en honor a-

-Al Ché

-Exacto -contestó ella contenta de saber que él estaba al tanto de su historia, y mejor aún, que no ponía gesto de asco al nombrar a uno de sus héroes nacionales.- Bueno, mira esta casa se ve así toda humilde, pero es grande como un castigo, así que pon atención – Acto seguido lo guió por los pasillos enseñándole los salones, la cocina, las habitaciones, casi todas con salida al patio/jardín/jungla que estaba en el centro de la casa. Los ventanales siempre abiertos y las cortinas de lino bordado revoloteando con libertad como fantasmas.

- Te dejo en la habitación de enfrente a la mía, así que si necesitas algo me avisas y yo te ayudo y... - lo observó un rato poniéndole los nervios de punta antes de lanzarse sobre él a revolverle el pelo y desordenarle la camisa- ¡Por favor quita esa cara de estirao' mijo que parece que estuvieras sufriendo una condena! - El canadiense se dejó 'atacar' medio temeroso, ella notó algo de eso en sus azorados ojos violeta y lo dejó tranquilo.

-Ponte algo de la ropa que te dejé ahí o te vas a asar vivo, y apúrate que vamos al mercado, luego a comer al muelle y en la noche a la fiesta de mi compay – Y dando esta última orden esto se hizo humo. El invitado obedeció, cambiándose por una camiseta holgada de viscosa y un pantalón de lino tan liviano que le pareció andar sin nada. Se calzó las sandalias y salió a buscar a la nación isleña que estaba afuera de la casa conversando con los vecinos.

-Miren este es mi amigo Mateo, no es gringo si eso piensan, es canadiense, oootra cosa, nada que ver con los capitalistas esos ¿Cierto Mati?

-Eh... sí - Matthew, no sabía que le daba más impresión, si tener que hablar español o darse cuenta de que ella hacía la diferencia. Luego de eso fueron al mercado donde ella le había hecho comer todo tipo de frutas. Siguieron su paseo por el casco antiguo de la ciudad y terminaron en el muelle, como ella le había prometido, cenando unos pescados a la plancha con un vino blanco que él había traído de regalo.

La anfitriona le había advertido que no tomara mucho, porque no era bueno mezclar. Canadá no le dio importancia porque él tenía mucha resistencia al vino. No lo entendió hasta que llegaron al lugar que ella había anunciado. Buena Vista Social Club, era una casona melodiosa, llena de gente, con un fuerte aroma a tabaco y especias. Apenas entraron Carmen se sacó la chaqueta que andaba trayendo y Matthew fur consciente por primera vez de la forma en que el vestido rojo se le ceñía peligrosamente en el tronco para caer como una campana hasta las rodillas. Igualmente se soltó el moño para dejar libre su melena salvaje y le tomó la mano para dirigirlo a una mesa cerca del escenario donde un grupo de negros tocaba una música movida y pegajosa.

-Esto es guajira – le explicó ella – es un ritmo típico de acá, y ese que canta con la guitarra es mi Compay Segundo, el rey del son cubano. Una muchacha apareció con una bandeja con cuatro cañas de ron. Cuba las agarró todas y las puso sobre la mesa, para luego tomar una y anunciar.

-Hagamos un salud, por el verano, porque estás acá y porque aprovechemos este mes de tu visita.

Canadá entendió que debía beberse la caña de ron de un trago y sin anestesia. Ahora entendía por qué no debió tomarse dos copas de vino. Pero si Carmen podía siendo más pequeña y delgada, él con su metro ochenta podría, claro. Agarró el vaso y luego de chocarlo con el de su amiga lo empinó sintiendo el dulzor y la quemadura en su garganta.

Con tres canciones el grupo hizo una pausa. El músico amigo de la nación se acercó a su mesa y sacó una cigarrera ofreciéndole uno al canadiense y otro a la joven. Ella por supuesto lo tomó y luego de pegarle una mordida al puro lo encendió y le pegó dos grandes caladas.

-¿Así que con amigos gringos ahora, Carmencita? No me lo hubiera imaginado – comentó Máximo, conocido como el Compay Segundo. La nación pudo haberse ahogado del puro disgusto.

-¿Gringo? ¿No ves que este es canadiense? Este no tiene la cara de bobo de los imperialistas esos...

-¿Oh claro, y tiene nombre el Canadiense?

- Mathieu – contestó él, sabiendo que siempre se prefería su tono afrancesado que el inglés en esta isla.

-Dejemoslo en Mateo y así todos podemos pronunciarlo – propuso el músico dándole un saludo con las manos para luego preguntar - ¿Y tocas algún instrumento?

-Solo, piano, señor.

-¡Señor! - exclamó Máximo – Acá nadie es señor, acá todos somos iguales, que no se te olvide, Mateo y oye, cuando quieras te subes a tocar con nosotros.

El canadiense iba a replicar, pero Carmen se adelantó, leyéndole el pensamiento.

-No importa si nunca has tocado con ellos, el son es un ritmo libre, fluye con el momento.

Entonces el norteamericano no estuvo de acuerdo, pero tres shots de ron después era otra cosa. Soltaba unas risotadas muy alegres, mientras se embarcaba en una habladuría sobre culturas precolombinas e identidad americana. "Que Ameérica es toooodo un continente, no solo Estados Unidos... ¿Cierto? Qué se habrá creído al darse nombres raros.. hic...¡Hey compay! ¡Quiero tocar el piano!"

La gente de la mesa comenzó a aplaudir y Carmen le siguió con interés en su ruta al escenario. El rubio se tambaleaba como una palmera en medio de la tormenta, pero estaba tan contento y parecía estar comprendiendo muy bien el espíritu tras las tonadas. El piano se mezcló con los otros instrumentos de forma fluida y la voz de Máximo.

Un tipo, en un momento de la canciòn, sacó a la nación isleña a bailar y Matthew - el hombre, no la nación - se supo hechizado por la cadencia de sus caderas y el revoloteo del vestido. Sintió la boca seca, ya sea por el ron o el antojo carnal prominente que le agobiaba. Dos canciones después se dio cuenta de que ya había tenido suficiente y mientras sonaba la tonada de la negra Tomasa, el norteamericano se acercó decidido a arrebatársela a quien fuera. Nada más la agarró de la muñeca. Seguro de que este ataque posesivo era herencia de Arthur, ese algo de pirata inglés que pululaba en él y que ella debería odiar. Sin embargo Cuba se pegó a él sonriente y comenzó a guiarlo. Al notar el ritmo acartonado del rubio, en una indicación muda, llevó sus manos a las caderas de él para guiar sus movimientos. De a poco Canadá se fue perdiendo en el Son de trompetas, guitarras y bongos mientras se pegaba sinuosamente a ella, como si quisiera poseerla en la misma pista de baile.

Esa noche podría haber sido la gran noche, llegaron a casa aún embriagados de rumba y ron. Ella se colgaba de su cuello en una petición implícita a la que él no supo responder, porque finalmente le invadió su vieja amiga la vergüenza, o peor aún, la falta de confianza. La alejó de él con una sutil caballerosidad que ella interpretó como desprecio. El rostro de la morena se contrajo en un mohín rabioso y finalmente desapareció tras un portazo.

Bueno. De más está decir que Canadá se pasó la noche evaluando las maneras posibles de volver al continente a nado y tragarse los 'te lo dije' de Estados Unidos. Fue una suerte que Cuba haya decidido hacerse la tonta con un saludo de buenos días normal, con beso en la cara y todo. Le comentó que irían a las playas de la zona noreste de la Habana. La misma camioneta desvencijada los transportó a su lugar de destino en que una cabaña de madera, que apenas tenía una cocina, una cama y una bodega cerrada.

No había mucha gente ese día, solo unos cuando chicos nadando y practicando con tablas de surf. En ese momento no entendía a qué habían ido allí y menos pudo realizar conexiones neuronales al ver aparecer a la nación femenina con bañador rojo. Todo tenía que ser rojo ¿Era una declaración de principios o una provocación a su pobre templanza? Matthew nuevamente maldijo a Dios por ponerlo siempre los peores capítulos de esta absurda novela.

A lo mejor Dios le hacía estas cosas a posta, porque era divertido torturarle, porque, como si no hubiera sido suficiente torturarlo con el cuadro de verla en ese diminuto bañador, tenía que aparecer minutos después con dos tablas de surf. Al pobre norteamericano se le había salido el alma por la boca al comprender lo que ella pretendía.

-No, n-no creo que eso sea una buena idea – Balbuceó como pudo. Si ya se veía ridículo con su palidez y su complexión gigante al lado de todos los lugareños, si se subía a una tabla a demostrar su incompetencia solo terminaría de declararse como el hazme reír de la isla. Y con el episodio del ron ya había tenido suficiente. Después de todo Matt realmente quería volver a ese mar caribeño, sus tardes cálidas, a beber ese café tan bueno y a tirarse al sol junto a la figura tostada de su amiga. Aunque fuera solo para mirarla de lejos.

Ella por supuesto había leído todo eso en su semblante siempre transparente. Había chasqueado la lengua con rabia y, acto seguido, enterró las tablas en la arena para llegar a él de dos zancadas.

-¿Y por qué no es una buena idea si se puede saber?

Canadá tragó saliva, pero él ya estaba medio acostumbrado a la fiera, así que sabía distinguir cuando estaba realmente enfadada o cuando ladraba solo para intimidarlo – como ahora –, por eso se atrevió a contestar.

-Sabes que a mí solo se me dan bien los deportes en de nieve y hielo... no sabría...

-Pues bueno, la nieve y el hielo son agua ¿O no? - expuso ella con un tonito de obviedad bastante molesto – Pues esto también es agua – señaló el mar y se volvió a él – Imagina que es como el snowboard pero con nieves más líquidas, ya verás que lo haces estupendo – y lo agarró del brazo, porque ella no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Pero no quiero – intentó nuevamente él, forcejando y esperando que ese fuera el modo correcto de decir las cosas, porque ella misma una vez le había dicho que él nunca tenía que hacer lo que los otros le dijeran si iban en contra de su voluntad.

Por supuesto, esto se aplicaba solo en el caso de que ese otro fuese Estados Unidos. Ella no entraba en ese grupo. La cubana comenzó a patear la arena en un berrinche de esos incomprensibles. El norteamericano se aproximó a ella, para ver si podía intentar calmarla, pero antes de ponerle una mano encima ella lo petrificó con sus ojos de Medusa y comenzó:

-Y finalmente ¿sabes cual es la otra diferencia entre tu y _ese?_ Él es un imbécil que se arroja al mundo sin razón, pero tu eres un cobarde – Canadá se encogió de dolor casi ante esa acusación, como siempre ella siguió con su verborrea, letal, como ametralladora.

-¡Me gustaría que por una vez tuvieras la decisión de hacer algo! Aunque no estés seguro de si va a ir bien o mal.

-Pero eso no tendría sentido... si conozco mis debilidades ¿Para qué arriesgarme?

-Te incito a que lo hagas – exclamó ella dando una patada furiosa en la arena – ¡Te exijo que lo hagas!- se acercó mirándolo a los ojos retadora y Matt de pronto había sido transportado a otra dimensión desconocida; esos escenarios confusos que a Carmen se le daban tan bien.

-¿Seguimos hablando de surfear?

-Por favor _Mateo,_ piensa por una puta vez.

-¡Cómo quieres que te entienda si no eres clara! ¡Tu sabes que a mí eso de las indirectas no se me da bien! - comenzó a vociferar ahora él. Hasta fruncía el ceño, su voz ya no era ese hilito pusilánime sino que tenía un cuerpo grave y ella se había quedado pasmada. - ¡Tu tampoco eres perfecta! ¿Por qué complicar las cosas con indirectas e ironías? ¿Es que los latinos nunca van directo al grano? ¿Es necesario darse tantas vueltas para todo? Es...

-¡Oh cállate! - la latina acortó la distancia solo para demostrarle que ella si podía ir directo al grano igual que los anglosajones. Aunque claro, no era su estilo ni mucho menos le gustaba tener que hacer algo al modo de esos imbéciles, pero solo por esta vez, agarró la melena rubia ceniza del canadiense para acercarlo y probar el verdadero sabor de Canadá, ese que no estaba en el dulce de maple.

Matthew, con la mulata a cuestas, trastabilló de espaldas de vuelta a la cabaña y se dejó caer en el viejo catre de hierro que los saludó con un quejido mullido de clavijas. Cuba se soltó los tirantes del corpiño y le envolvió en un abrazo de llamas. Canadá siempre se supo país desarrollado, territorialmemte más grande y económicamente mejor posicionado, pero igualmente lo invadió el una inseguridad tremenda al verla tan majestuosa. Él no era nada especial, no era nadie.

Cuando Cuba se presentó le había dicho que ella era la guerrilla, la igualdad, el son, la rumba, el ron y _la candela_. Pero no le había dicho sobre el sabor a mar que había en su piel. En cada rizo de Carmen Guerrero había un soplo de brisa, o un olor a flores exóticas y ese Son que ella tanto amaba salía emitido de sus jadeos. Matthew se sintió tan indigno y tan patético que aprovechó de meter sus manos por todos lados, como lo hubiera querido hacer 'el imperialista' que tenía por hermano, porque probablemente Carmen se daría cuenta de que él era un alfeñique insignificante y nunca más le dejaría tocarla.

Matthew no estaba seguro de si podría vivir sin volver a sentirla.

Carmen tenia una intensidad arrolladora para todo y lo había tumbado bocarriba para tomar el control mientras lo perforaba con sus ojos negros ¿Se habrá estado imaginando a Estados Unidos? ¿Estará fantaseando con dominar a su enemigo mientras se mueve sobre él buscando satisfacerse? Se hubiera quedado convencido de eso si ella no hubiera murmurado "Canadá" en medio de su carrera alocada. Solo con eso, la nación norteamericana se sintió invencible y la agarró de la cintura y con la mayor seguridad que pudo llevó una mano a ese pecho exuberante solo para marcar presencia. Él también estaba participando de esto.

Cientos de veces les habían dicho las consecuencias que tenía para dos naciones el unirse de la manera en que ellos lo estaban haciendo. Pero esto tenía que estar predestinado. Ahora Matthew podría jurar que la razón por la que se volvió inmortal había sido para poder encontrar el sentido a su existencia cuatrocientos años después de su nacimiento mortal, en la piel de Carmen ¿Cómo habrá sido Carmen cuando era mortal? ¿Le habrá dolido mucho el rito de conversión? ¿Ella quiso hacerlo – como él - o la habrán forzado como a Iván y a Alfred?

-Dime algo en francés – dijo ella al despertar abrazada a él unas horas después.

-Tu es si belle que ça fait mal de voir vous – Carmen volvió su mirada de aceituna hacia el norteamericano con un dejo de arrogancia. Antes que la orgullosa Cuba, Carmen había sido la orgullosa mujer mulata y era con ella con quien Matthew – el que una vez fue colono anglofrancés – se estaba entendiendo. Él todavía se sentía insignificante frente a ella. Aunque su ansiedad estaba disminuyendo últimamente, porque si ella había elegido estar con él por su propia voluntad, entonces él debía valer de algo. Y con este pensamiento se dio el valor para pronunciar lo que quería decirle desde hace tanto tiempo- Est pour toi, toute ma vie portent finalement des sens.

-Lo mismo digo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Traducciones:

(1) Gracias por venir a visitarme - Siempre estoy muy solo en invierno- Nada es muy bonito si estás solo – Quisiera que te pudieras quedar un poco más – Suena muy bien.

(2) Eres tan bella que duele verte – Es por tí que toda mi vida tiene sentido.

**Trabajos citados:**

Las relaciones Cuba-Canadá: breve reseña histórica - Raúl Rodríguez Rodríguez, en la Revista Mexicanas de Estudios Canadienses, año 2004.

The cuban missile crisis, 1962: The 40th anyversary- Este archivo esta disponible en la página de The George Washington University.


	4. Why does it always rain on me

**Why does it always rain on me**

Lo encontraron tirado en el bosque. Lucía sucio y maltraído como un animal salvaje. Apenas tenía una túnica larga con capucha cubriéndole; estaba flaco y paliducho, daba todas las señales de no haber dormido bajo techo o comido apropiadamente en días. El monje le dio la orden a uno de sus subordinados y estos agarraron al chiquillo en brazos echàndolo a la carreta. Parecìa increíble que no despertara con el movimiento o el ruido de los cascos de los caballos en el camino de tierra. Luego de abrigarlo y darle agua el niño comenzó a despertar. Tenía unos ojos marrón verdoso grandes y fieros. Uno de los monjes le trago una pierna de pavo asada con unas frutas y las devoró con ansias, tomando agua, escurriendo todo por su boca. Cuando se hubo saciado musitó con un gruñido:

-Gracias señor.

El anciano asintió y comenzó por preguntar.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

El niño mirò desconfiado a su alrededor, pero aún así respondió.

-Arthur.

-Bien, Arthur... dime, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No tengo padres... mi mamá murió en el saqueo del pueblo y mi padre murió hace màs años, era un guerrero o al menos eso me dijeron las hadas, igual no necesito a nadie, me sé cuidar solo – contestó inflando el pecho y dejando ver sus costillas, insignificantes como las de un pollo.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber – finalizó el hombre saliendo de la habitación. Luego fue reunirse con los otros monjes y discutir sobre si este muchacho representaba o no las características del pueblo naciente.

Era cosa de tiempo que los anglos y los sajones terminaran de formalizar su unión como una sola patria, y como ya no eran pueblos separados se hacía necesario generar una personificación humana que soportara el peso de su pueblo: sus trabajos, sus batallas, sus crisis, los rigores climáticos de la tierra, etc. Sin estar del todo seguros siguieron vigilando al chiquillo; era analfabeto aún, lo único que sabía hacer era pelear con otros niños, lanzar piedras a los animales y gruñir por los rincones. No fue hasta que, en un juego con los chiquillos del pueblo, lo vieron arrancarle un juguete de las manos a otro a puñetazos, que se dieron cuenta que ese aire guerrero y egoísta lo iba a llevar lejos. El mocoso hablaba en serio cuando decía no necesitar a nadie: no buscaba afectos, no lloraba por las noches y parecía tener el valor de enfrentarse a lo que le lanzaran.

-¿Qué responderías si te ofrecieran la inmortalidad? -Preguntó Hubert, el que mandaba a los otros, mientras el chiquillo se probaba sus nuevos ropajes.

-¿Te refieres a que no envejecería nunca? Porque si voy a envejecer y luego andar como pasa viviente entonces no sería divertido.

El hechicero sonrió satisfecho ante la astucia del chico y le aclaró:

-Claro que serías joven y fuerte, con un poder de recuperación excepcional y además... más insensible, ya sabes lo molesto que puede ser eso de los sentimientos

-Esas cosas te vuelven débil – afirmó Arthur revolviendo su cabello rubio amaderado – Me agrada la idea ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Volver a la gente inmortal? - preguntó queriendo esconder su fascinación.

-Puedo hacer más que eso, puedo hacerte superior – Contestó sabiendo que con eso estaba llegándole a sus más ardientes deseos. El niño se veía acomplejado, se veía que tenía cierto deseo de ser más fuerte, de llegar lejos, de ser importante, de tenerlo todo. El rostro juvenil de Arthur mostró su entusiasmo y entonces Hubert preguntó -¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Volverte inmortal?

Arthur asintió con la cabeza presuroso. Hubert con un tono complaciente entonó: Como lo desees, será mañana mismo.

Entonces el hechicero no había hablado de sangre, de hierro caliente y de la sensación de una garra abriéndose en el pecho y arrancando algo que ahora le había dejado un agujero frío. Le dejaron reposando en su lecho y al despertar y verse al espejo que le dejaron en la mesa de noche vio su cabello más claro, como el trigo y sus ojos con un fulgor verde sobrenatural. Sus cejas seguían igual de prominentes aunque guardaban ese color tierra que habìa tenido su cabello antes. Cuando era mortal, y sospechaba que también _cuando era humano_.

Su primer encuentro con su vecino lo había tenido al poco tiempo de convertirse en nación; de la nada, un tipo afeminado, rubio de pelo largo y con una túnica que parecía vestido le había molestado con su lengua nasal y sus coronas de flores. Los monjes le habìan recomendado entonces aceptar su compañía y aprender de él que llevaba más tiempo convertido. Entonces Arthur había soportado a regañadientes aunque lo detestara: sus canciones, sus regalos, su cháchara insoportable y luego los horribles silencios una vez que François se había ido. Lo único peor que la presencia impertinente del galo era su ausencia.

Pero luego Guillermo el bastardo se había querido adueñar de sus tierras, despuès del imbècil de Enrique III habìa cedido sus tierras de Normandìa y entonces se enfrascò en esa imposible guerra con Francia en la que hubo sangre, amenazas y muertes por casi 116 años. Vinieron màs reyes, murieron; vino Jehanne, y su muerte ensombreciò de tal forma a la rana que pudo pisotearle por un instante hasta que tuvo que eventualmente dejar su asedio a las tierras galas aceptando el sinsentido de todo.

No solo habìa peleado con èl; le había tocado tener batallas con los reinos del norte, había vencido a los britones, navegó anexando tierras; sintió la transformación al catolicismo que se tradujo además en el cambio de la escritura rúnica al alfabeto latino. Con esto gran parte de su pueblo había comenzado a cambiar sus antiguas supersticiones y creencias por este nuevo credo venido del oriente pero èl, respetando sus recuerdos de su vida pasada siguió hablando con las hadas y elfos; adorando con ellos los cambios de estaciones y los murmullos del viento.

Los siglos iban y venìan, su apariencia adulta se había manifestado, su iniciación sexual con Francia se había consumado, pero la amargura que cargaba en su memoria iba mucho más allá de sus rasgos juveniles. Cuando España llegó con las noticias del nuevo mundo, su ansia de vida, de algo con que revivir su mustia existencia, lo llevaron a preparar sus embarcaciones en busca de la aventura, de la riqueza, de lo que sea que el otro extremo del ocèano tuviera que ofrecerle. Por supuesto, su vecino insoportable corriò tras lo mismo, porque Francia tenìa la manìa de desear todo lo que el querìa de la misma manera en que Inglaterra tenìa la manìa de buscar cualquier excusa para golpearle ¿Por què serà?

Tantas noches en que se encontraban vagando por las nuevas tierras, mirándose con recelo, en guardia por las noches y a veces, solo por aburrimiento, se dormían juntos cerca de algún claro, en que, llevados por el calor del vino y la euforia que les producía tanta tierra, se unían en un festín en que manifestaban el siempre patente deseo de poseer las tierras del otro. Entonces Inglaterra buscaba en esos abrazos, esos besos, ese vaivèn frenético entre las piernas de su eterno enemigo alguna chispa de humanidad. En ese cabello rubio buscaba la belleza eterea de su madre, en las mordidas que el galo dejaba en su piel intentaba sentir el dolor que lo aquejaba cuando era niño, mortal, y se rasmillaba con las ramitas de los arbustos. En su orgasmo fabricado buscaba dejar atrás el vacío que se había acrecentado luego de casi mil años de existencia inmortal.

Y este era el paraíso en la tierra: este nuevo mundo con tierras amplias, con vegetación verde, con metales entre sus montañas. Este sol que rara vez podía ver en sus brumosas tierras britànicas en que siempre llovìa sobre él, porque llovìa _dentro_ de él. Sin importar que Francia le hubiera abrazado cuando niño, que se hubiera calentado el cuerpo a hierro y sangre ajena. El frío, la neblina y las nubes de lluvia siempre eran su única compañía.

Fue tal vez por esa costumbre de estar solo, de tenerlo todo pare èl, de no haber aprendido jamàs a tener consideración con alguien, que reaccionò con tal violencia al ver esas miles de caras morenas, cabellos negros, pieles rojizas. Lenguas extrañas, ropajes con plumas y cueros. En el fondo esos pueblos no habían sido malos – como se daría cuenta siglos después cuando ya era demasiado tarde – pero èl, que siempre había sido un bárbaro egoísta, no se había dado el tiempo de averiguarlo.

Había comenzado a robarles las tierras, a ganarse el odio de esos pueblos, a instalar a su gente por todo ese terreno que esperaba poder asir como suyo para así tener sol, compañía. Ingenuamente llegó a pensar que tal vez si era tanta la tierra, entonces no sería necesario peleársela con el barbudo.

Tal vez asì hubiera sido si entonces no hubiera comenzado a gestarse desde la nada una nueva identidad, una nueva cultura marcada por la presencia forzada del hombre blanco. Y entonces nuevas brisas y tormentas comenzaron a gestarse en Inglaterra.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capìtulo: Brave new world <strong>

Ahora si que cumplo! Porque el próximo capítulo es la continuación de este. De hecho esta es como una serie, que sería.

1. Origen de Inglaterra

2. Origen de Estados Unidos

3. Independencia de Estados Unidos

Díganme qué les ha parecido, si pueden,si no pues que pena por mí, escribirle al aire.


End file.
